Bad Boy
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: SasuSaku “Kami, es guapísimo...” Me quejé mentalmente sin dejar de observarlo, reteniendo el aire, sintiendo que podría desmayarme allí mismo.Naruto tenía un grupo, o formaba parte de uno. Era una banda de RockAlternativo.–...Y el es el Teme Sasuke
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a Kishimoto... pero ya haré alguna maniobra estratégica... xDD

Este fic es por puro entretenimiento...

* * *

**'Bad Boy'**

**Sakura**

Solté un suspiro resignada al entrar en la casa y escuchar el sonido de guitarras y una batería sonando.

No es que me molestara... Tocaban bien, solo que...

_Solo que..._

Caminé hacia la cocina y dejé la bolsa con víveres sobre la mesada de mármol, para luego mirar el desastre que era aquella habitación.

_Solo que... esa como si se desatara una batalla campal cuando los amigos de Naruto veían._

Tome aire molesta. Era muy, muy, _muy_ tolerante con aquel rubio. Pero estaba excediéndose.

-Ese Naruto...- Me quejé por lo bajo, para luego apretar los dientes al escuchar una guitarra desafinar.

Si... Naruto tenía un grupo, o formaba parte de uno. No recuerdo bien. Era una banda de Rock-Alternativo.

Nunca había visto a los muchachos, puesto que venían cuando yo no estaban y se iban cuando yo estaba duchándome o en mi habitación estudiando o preparándome para una entrevista de trabajo.

Sentía cierta... _curiosidad_.

Me preguntaba como serían. ¿Apuestos¿Tendrían tatuajes y aretes por todo sitio con piel que estuviera a la vista? Suspire y me encogí al sentir escalofríos. Mi imaginación había divagado demasiado.

Una vez guardé todo, me senté a tomar una taza de té. Esa pequeña casa estaba llena de recuerdos.

_-¡Me gustas, Sakura-chan!- Había gritado un sonrojado Naruto mientras me veía con decisión. Yo solo pude sonrojarme y bajar la mirada._

_-Yo...- Balbuceé y lo miré._

_-Por favor, solo déjame intentar hacerte feliz como mereces.- Pidió mirándome a los ojos, a lo que, luego de meditar un momento, asentí._

No voy a olvidarme nunca de la sonrisa que había esbozado él en ese momento.

Lo intentamos, estuvimos juntos y, cuando empezamos la universidad, decidimos vivir juntos en una casa cerca del centro.

Pero las cosas no funcionaron bien. Vivíamos discutiendo. Por eso decidimos que era mejor quedar como amigos. Amigos que se quieren mucho.

Naruto era como mi hermano. El estuvo siempre conmigo, incluso cuando pensé que estaba sola.

Si, era un _gran amigo._

Suspiré divertida al escucharlo gritar que tenía hambre, por lo que me puse de pie y decidí preparar algo de comer. Quizás así podría conocer a sus compañeros.

Era una gran oportunidad.

Caminé callada, cargando la bandeja con bocadillos, por el pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta al final de este.

Me detuve al escuchar los sonidos de los instrumentos y suspiré. Luego golpeé y esperé a que me abrieran.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan...- Me dijo Naruto asomándose para ver que necesitaba. Al ver la bandeja sonrió con los ojos brillosos y se arrodillo abrazándome. –¡Sakura-chan, eres la mejor!- Gritó consiguiendo que me riera avergonzada.

-Ya, ya...- Suspiré dándole la bandeja, para luego mirar al grupo. Se veían normales. Algunos con aretes o algún tatuaje perdido por allí, pero nada que fuera aterrador, como en mi imaginación.

-¡Ah! Si, lo siento. Ellos son Shikamaru, Kiba...- Comenta señalando a los dos jóvenes. Un bajista y un baterista –...Y el es el Teme Sasuke- Agregó señalando al ultimo. Cuando volteé a mirar, me quedé sin aliento.

El joven estaba sentado en una silla afinando una guitarra. Tenía un pantalón negro ancho y un cinturón de tachas, que combinaba con una remera negra de "My Chemical Romance". En su oreja izquierda, podía ver claramente un arete y cerca del cuello, tenía un tatuaje con forma extraña.

"_Kami, es guapísimo..."_ Me quejé mentalmente sin dejar de observarlo, reteniendo el aire, sintiendo que podría desmayarme allí mismo.

-Sakura-chan...- Me llamó Naruto sacudiéndome levemente, logrando que saliera de mi trance.

-Ah... si ¿Qué pasa?- Cuestioné mirándolo aturdida. El rubio había ya dejado la bandeja sobre una mesa y me miraba curioso.

-Siéntate...- Me dijo animado –¿Te gustaría escucharnos tocar?- Me ofreció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si el que canta vas a ser tu, paso...- Dije asintiendo, a lo que el bufó y me hizo sentarme.

-Sasuke es el que canta...- Retrucó –Yo hago los coros...- Afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Entonces puede ser...- Dije con calma acomodando mi falda para poder cruzarme de piernas y mirarlos acomodarse.

'_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do'_

La voz de ese chico era hermosa. Grave y profunda. Suspire y cerré los ojos escuchando atentamente cada silaba.

'_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine'_

Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a mecer mi pie derecho suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mientras mi mano izquierda golpeaba levemente el dorso de la otra. Reconocía este tema, y me resultaba bastante pegajoso. Varías veces había terminado cantándolo, pero ahora debía controlarme, o quedaría en ridículo...

'_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'_

"_No… no me dejes sola. No me molesta"_ Respondí mentalmente inconsciente. Sentía mi cuerpo arder... eso era extraño, pero no me molestaba.

Naruto hacía los coros. Era increíble, lo había escuchado cantar muchas veces y juraba que no tenía voz para eso. Pero... como coro sonaba bien.

'_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did'_

Sonreí levemente escuchándolo cantar. Que voz hermosa. Sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro bastante extraño, mas parecido a un leve gemido. Al darme cuenta me sonroje y agradecí mentalmente porque la música estuviera TAN fuerte que no lo notaron.

'_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'_

'_Ohhh yeah!'_

Me atraganté con mi saliva al escucharlo soltar aquellas ultimas palabras. Era tan sensual que mi mente comenzaba a volar mirándolo.

"_Kami... ¿qué me está pasando?"_ Me reproché internamente. ¡Era demasiado!

'_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'_

Suspiré intentando concentrarme en otra cosa. Si, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Dónde había quedado mi fuerza de voluntad?

Tirada en el suelo, junto con mi dignidad al imaginarme esas cosas tan... fuertes.

Pero, él era tan... apuesto. Tan sensual. _Tan_...

_Sexy._

"_Kami, dame fuerzas para no tirarme sobre él"_ Rogué cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba las manos contra mis piernas

'_All together now!  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'_

La canción por fin había terminado. Suspiré aliviada y me puse de pie con levedad.

Las piernas me temblaban.

Medio aturdida por todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza con una simple canción sobre... ah... ¿Sobre que era? No recordaba. Mi cerebro se había desconectado completamente.

Solo podía pensar en los movimientos de las manos de ese chico en la guitarra, en como serían en mi cuerpo, en como sonaría su voz diciendo mi nombre, suspirándolo.

-¿Bien, te gusto Sakura-chan?- Cuestionó Naruto acercándose para mirarme. –Estas roja... ¿No tendrás fiebre Sakura-chan?- Agregó tocándome la frente preocupado.

-Ah... yo... yo...- Tartamudeé –Estoy bien- Dije intentando sonar estable, para luego suspirar –So...son muy buenos- Agregué, para luego caminar hacia la entrada –Bueno, voy... voy a mi habitación- Culminé para luego salir apresurada y cerrar la puerta, apoyándome en esta, dejando que mis piernas cedieran ante el peso de mi cuerpo, por lo que acabé sentada en el suelo. Luego, me arrastré hacia mi dormitorio.

* * *

**N/A:** Holas! Como les va? XD jeje yo acá ando P... empecé a subir esta historia de la pareja SASUSAKU. Estoy re emocionada con esta historia que Ya casi tengo terminada...(me faltaran 3 o 4 caps...). Espero disfruten tanto de esta historia al leerla, como lo hice yo al escribirla.(XD me divierto mucho y me adiccioné escribiéndola)

La historia no tendrá nombres de capitulos... voy a ir enumerándolos. Y voy a variar los POV de Sakura a Sasuke... (un POV por capitulo) Pero voy a aclarar al comienzo, como hice en este.

Espero les guste...

Bueno! Nos vemos!!

MaeryxPunkgirl


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen!!  
Pero... la idea del fic si! O.Ó... mía!  
Este fic es por puro entretenimiento!**

* * *

**Bad Boy**

Sasuke

Extraña. Esa chica era muy extraña. Era la segunda vez que la veía.

Si, si. La _segunda._

Creo que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la vi.

_Recuerdo que habíamos terminado con el ensayo y nos preparábamos para irnos. Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba iban delante de mí, en aquel pasillo. Yo los seguía sin prisa mientras buscaba mis cigarrillos dentro de mi mochila. Al encontrarlos sonreí de lado y tomé uno con los labios mientras buscaba mi encendedor._

_Al pasar por una de las puertas, me quede callado escuchando la música que salía estruendosamente. Miré notando que estaba semiabierto, por lo que no pude evitar asomarme un poco, vencido por la curiosidad._

"_¿Naruto vive con una chica?" Me había preguntado mentalmente aquella vez, al ver que se trataba de una habitación de mujer, obviando que la música era la típica que escucharía una chica._

_Abrí bien los ojos al tiempo que mi boca, dejando caer mi cigarrillo, aun sin encender, al suelo, viendo a aquella muchacha salir del baño cubierta por una toalla color crema._

_El cabello, de un extraño color rosa, caía pesado y húmedo sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndose levemente, al igual que la fina tela que me impedía tener una mejor visión de su delicada figura._

_Ella no parecía haberme notado. Caminó hasta su cama mirando la ropa que estaba sobre esta, luego esbozó una sonrisa que me dejo helado. Tan natural, espontánea._

_Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. Tuve que apretarme un brazo con fuerza para mantener algo de la cordura que se me escapaba de a poco._

_Recuerdo haber soltado un bufido al escuchar a la locutora de la radio mencionar que tocarían 'Never again' de Kelly Clarkson. Rápidamente comenzó el tema y, junto con él, la peli-rosa comenzó a moverse ignorando su semi-desnudez._

_Se sacudía de un lado a otro levantando los brazos al tiempo que movía la cabeza, sacudiendo violentamente su cabello._

_-'¡Never again!'- __Gritó la cantante del stereo, alargando la ultima silaba, al tiempo que la victima de mi mirada saltaba emocionada sacudiendo los brazos y la cabeza._

_Abrí bien los ojos pasando saliva. Saltaba de un lado a otro inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_-Demonios...- Me quejé al ver que la toalla resbalaba con suavidad de su cuerpo dejándola completamente expuesta e indefensa a mi ojo perverso. Tranquilamente podría entrar y allí mismo tomarla. Pero estaba tan aturdido que solo solté un movimiento brusco, inconsciente, golpeándome con la puerta, advirtiéndola de mi presencia sin quererlo._

_Rápidamente huí de ahí antes de que me viera._

Sonreí levemente, de lado. Esa chica era bastante interesante. Cuando salió, no pude evitar mirarle la 'espalda', si entienden a lo que me refiero.

¡Diablos! Su cuerpo me resultaba exquisito. No me importaría seguirla y acorralarla contra una pared haciéndola mía. No me interesaría si ella acepta o no.

"_¡¡Sasuke¡Demonios¿¡En qué diablos estas pensando!?"_ Me grité mentalmente al darme cuenta de que pensaba demasiado en esa particular muchacha, para luego preocuparme por mis asuntos. Mi banda.

-Hey, Naruto...- Dijo Kiba, el baterista de nuestra banda, llamando la atención del usuratonkachi y la mía, puesto que buscaba distraerme con cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en ese cabello rosa, o esos ojos verdes, o esa delicada figura. Basta... ¡DIJE QUE NO PENSABA EN ELLA!

-Ah... ¿Si?- Inquirió saber el Dobe mientras volteaba, debido a que había dejado su guitarra en el soporte a su lado. -¿Qué pasa?- Agregó con calma.

-Esa chica... ¿es tu novia?- Preguntó Inuzuka con picardía mirando como el rubio se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado. Aquella pregunta y la reacción del dobe, lograron captar mi atención.

-¿Sa...Sakura-chan¡N...no! ella... ella no es mi novia...- Respondió en un tartamudeo, a lo que no pude evitar mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Seguro¿O es que nos estas escondiendo algo?- Insistió Kiba mirándolo –Anda... ya lo hicieron ¿no¿Son pareja¿Es buena?- Atacó con preguntas que hicieron que mi sangre hirviera por dos razones: La primera, aunque odiara admitirlo, también tenía esa curiosidad; la segunda, aunque una parte de mi se moría por saber si era o no la novia del dobe o si era buena en _ese _ámbito, no quería, también de manera inconsciente, saberlo. Capaz a esa parte de mí no le importaba si era o no su novia. La novia de mi mejor amigo.

_¿Había una película así no?_

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza para poder concentrarme en escuchar lo que hablaban. Me estaba distrayendo reconsiderando estupideces.

-¡En serio!- Se quejaba Naruto. –Sakura-chan, no es mi novia... lo fue una vez... pero vimos que no servía porque vivíamos peleando. Ahora ella es como mi hermana menor...- Se defendió. –Bueno... menor por tres o cuatro meses...- Agregó luego de que Kiba y Shikamaru lo vieran arqueando una ceja en expresión de 'Esa no es la apariencia de una chica menor' o algo así... no era que yo prestara atención tampoco. ¡Claro que no!

-Y si es tu ex... significa que...- Comenzó a decir Kiba sonriendo de una manera bastante retorcida. –Ya cuéntanos¿dormiste con ella o no?- Insistió, a lo que Naruto se puso rojo como tomate maduro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de nosotros.

-B...bueno... S...Sakura-chan y yo...- Balbuceaba él nervioso. El asunto se ponía interesante. –Mmh... Nosotros...- Intentó continuar. Era gracioso verlo. Pobre usuratonkachi. -¡Si¿Algún problema con eso¡Mientras salíamos, lo hicimos hasta en la cocina!- Agregó dejándonos a todos helados. ¿Ese era el inocente Naruto?

Kiba soltó un silbido divertido mientras que Shikamaru se rascaba una oreja diciendo algo como "Qué chico problemático. Debí dedicarme al origami." o algo así.

-Hn... terminemos con esto...- Me quejé intentando dar fin a la discusión, antes de que Kiba abriera la boca para preguntarle que tal era la 'hermana menor' de Naruto, y se hiciera una discusión acerca de sexo y la diosa afrodita o no sé que mas. No quería saber nada más. Aquella información había sido más que suficiente.

Luego de practicar un par de temas, decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos. Se había hecho tarde.

-Teme... tu vives en el centro de Tokio¿no?- Me preguntó el dobe al ver que Shikamaru y Kiba se subían en el auto de éste ultimo y esperaban que yo lo hiciera para dejarme en la estación, que les quedaba de paso a sus respectivas casas.

-Hn... ¿Qué quieres usuratonkachi?- Me quejé acomodando mi mochila negra sobre mi hombro.

-No me digas así Teme.- Se quejó el saltando explosivamente, a lo que contuve una leve risa. –Lo decía porque puedes quedarte hoy... Sakura-chan y yo tenemos que ir al centro mañana... así no viajas solo y es tarde para que lo hagas...- Explicó. No me parecía mala idea... quedarme allí y ver a aquella muchacha. Capaz podría verla sin ropa de nuevo. Ante la idea no pude evitar sonreírme levemente, para mis adentros.

-Tienes tus momentos de lucidez, dobe...- Dije con calma para, luego de asentir, hacer un gesto a nuestros otros dos compañeros quienes se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente.

Ambos entramos callados. ¡Bah! Yo entré callado, Naruto entró hablando sobre que pensaba pedir pizza para cenar.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Gritó Naruto al entrar en el living asustando a su compañera, quien hizo malabares con el mando a distancia de la televisión para que no se le cayera al suelo. -¿Qué mirabas?- Inquirió saber el dobe, cuando su ex se estiró y apagó el aparato antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

Curioso, como solo Naruto podía serlo, extendió la mano y volvió a prender el aparato encontrándose con un programa que hablaba sobre los travestís y cabaret y no se qué más en EEUU.

Yo arqueé las cejas mientras Naruto soltaba un grito escandalizado. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Ellos lo habían hecho hasta en la cocina ¿No? No tenía que escandalizarlo un programa sobre prostitutas y los 'trabajos' que realizan con los hombres desesperados que acuden a ellas.

Pero... me resultaba divertido que aquella chica viera... _eso_.

-¡Sakura-chan! No conocía esa faceta tuya- Exclamaba el rubio mirándola anonadado.

-¡Cállate Naruto!- Se defendió poniéndose de pie –Estaba pasando los canales y el botón del control se quedó trabado- Intentó defenderse con sus mejillas, encantadoramente, sonrojadas.

Kami... sentía deseos de _devorarla_. Por decirlo en simples palabras.

Pasé saliva, con pesadez, para contenerme mientras la miraba callado y sin discreción.

Ambos discutían acerca de la moralidad, por parte de Naruto, y sobre los aparatos a batería que dejan de andar cuando uno mas los necesita, por parte de la peli-rosa.

Yo, por mi parte, los observaba callado. Hn... bueno _la_ observaba callado.

_Es que... no podía apartar mis ojos de ella._

-¡TEME!- Gritó Naruto consiguiendo que me sobresaltara, cosa que no demostré. -¿Qué te pasa? Deja de andar en la luna...- Se quejó mirándome. ¿Me había hablado antes? Solté un bufido y me _obligué_ a prestarle atención, para ver de qué demonios me hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres usuratonkachi?- Me quejé de mal humor. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese dobe a interrumpir mis meditaciones? Ya vería ese usuratonkachi.

-Te pregunté si preferías pizza u otra cosa...- Se defendió Naruto ignorando el 'apodo' que le había puesto.

-Ah... me da igual.- Respondí volviendo mi vista al frente, sorprendiéndome al ver que esa chica no estaba más con nosotros. Bufé molesto y me senté en el enorme sofá, en el que ella había estado acostada con anterioridad. Todavía estaba tibio debido a su calor. Fruncí el entrecejo y sacudí levemente la cabeza, agradeciendo porque Naruto hubiera ido a llamar por teléfono para pedir la cena**  
**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

So? Les gustó el capítulo? si es así me alegro. Y si no... bueno no puedo dejar feliz a todo el mundo changos:)...

Gracias a los que me dejaron review

**-Sakuritah-; luciero17; Kirara; Ikimari; Monse; Magda Black; Saster; O.o Kaoru-Chan o.O; Juli3tta; Florciita-chan; Gabiuti.**

A todos uds! GRACIAS:)... Me re alegra recibir sus reviews!

Espero disfrutaran de esto como yo lo hice al escribirlo... Me gustaría que me hicieran saber que leyeron dejándome review!... que tan difícil es? Un "me gustó!" o un comentario X y yo seré feliz :P.

Gracias a todos por leer!!

Suerte!!

_MaeryxPunkgirl _


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Algún día van a pertenecerme... pero todavía falta xDD

**Advertencia: **este capitulo contiene Lemmon. Si alguien encuentra ofensivo esto, por favor abstenerse de leer este capitulo. :P...

* * *

**Bad Boy**

**Sakura**

Suspiré intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón que se había acelerado considerablemente, mientras recargaba mi espalda en la puerta de mi habitación, que ahora se encontraba cerrada.

_¿Él se quedaría a pasar la noche?_

"_Kami, dame fuerzas para no tirarme sobre él"_ Volví a suplicar internamente, recordando los estragos que había ocasionado en mi cabeza, y mi cuerpo, cuando interpretó 'Teenagers'. Espiré y cerré los ojos relajándome.

"_Un baño me hará bien para despejarme"_ Me dije internamente, decidida. _"Mmh... uno de inmersión... y tibio... casi frío"_ Agregué asintiendo mentalmente, para luego alejarme de la puerta y caminar hacia mi baño, y abrir la canilla, y acomodar el tapón, dejando que la tina se llenara, para luego volver a la habitación y tomar unas toallas, el equipo de música y regresar al baño.

Una vez acomodé el estereo y lo conecté me fijé cuál sería el cantante que me acompañaría esta vez, mientras me daba un baño relajante.

Encendí el equipo de música y me desvestí mientras escuchaba relajada la voz de Jared Leto susurrar.

_Ese hombre era tan... pero tan... sexy._

_Como Sasuke-kun..._

Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza al darme cuenta del rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos y acabé de dejar la indumentaria en el cesto de la ropa sucia, para luego introducirme dentro de la tina.

Solté un suspiro de placer al sentir que el agua tibia se pegaba a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, humedeciéndolo, liberando cada una de las tensiones de mis pobres y agarrotados músculos.

Me sumergí en el agua para poder mojarme el cabello, el cual rápidamente se me pegó al rostro, el cuello y parte de los hombros y espalda. Era una sensación exquisita.

-Ah...- Dije en un suspiro, que se pareció mas a un leve gruñido, mientras cerraba los ojos tranquila. La voz del cantante en el equipo de música me seguía acompañando en mi estado de relajación.

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que me desconectaba completamente de todo. Solo era yo en un vacío donde únicamente se escuchaba la voz del cantante de '30 seconds to mars' de fondo.

Era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Nada estaba importunándome.

Al cabo de unos minutos abrí un poco los ojos al escuchar el ruido del agua. ¿Me había movido sin notarlo? Al mirar me quedé helada, sintiendo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

_Sasuke-Kun..._

¿Qué hacía él ahí, conmigo¿Quién le había dicho que podía entrar así como lo hizo?

Pasé saliva nerviosa, sintiendo como se acomodaba en la tina, sentándose en el otro extremo de esta. Sentía como sus piernas rozaban las mías, por lo que me encogí rápidamente abrazándome las rodillas, para poder cubrirme un poco, siendo consciente de mi desnudez.

Abrí la boca para hablar, para gritarle algo, que se largara, pero nada salió de mi garganta. Todas las palabras se me habían atorado en la punta de la lengua.

Él sonrío de lado, de una manera que consideré retorcida y depravada. Era como si se diera cuenta de mi estado de frustración y confusión al tenerlo allí, _desnudo_, en mi bañera.

Pasé saliva cuando estiró una pierna para rozarme, con los dedos de su pie izquierdo, uno de los muslos. Repentinamente, sentí toda una especie de corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sin poder contenerlo, solté un suspiro.

-Hn...- Soltó el sin borrar aquella extraña sonrisa de su rostro. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sentía miles de mariposas revolotear en mi estomago.

Permanecí atenta a cualquier movimiento que él realizara. Todo aquello me resultaba extraño y sin sentido. Era una maldita locura. Seguro me había dormido en la bañera.

Miré el equipo de música cuando escuché que pasaba el tema. 'Fallen'. Maldita voz sensual de Jared Leto, tenía que ser justo ese tema ¿No?

'_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter  
And I've fallen through the air  
I used to live out on the moon  
But now I'm back here down on earth'_

Me sobresalté cuando sentí algo tibio en mi oreja. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡¡Él me estaba besando!!

En el momento que me mordió el lóbulo y tiró de éste suavemente, supe que no era un sueño, que no me había dormido en la tina. ¡Estaba pasando¿Qué debía hacer¿Dejarme llevar o mandarlo al diablo¿A quién debía obedecer¿A los deseos de mi cuerpo, o a los gritos de mi mente que decía que aquello no era para nada moral?

'_Why are you here?  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear what I am saying?  
I am not here, I'm not listening  
I'm in my head and I'm spinning'_

"_Demonios... si tan solo dejara de jugar con mi oreja de esa manera tan sensual... podría pensar un poco" _Me quejé mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de aquella particular caricia.

No pasaría nada por disfrutar de aquello un poco ¿No?

Nada ni nadie, vendrían luego a pasarme cuota de lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer.

-Déjate llevar, Sa-ku-ra...- Murmuró con la voz ronca, en mi oído. ¿Quién podía resistirse a una petición como esa?

Sentí como me derretía. ¡Maldición! Era capaz de hacer todo lo que me pidiera si me mantenía así.

-Si...- Respondí en un suspiro, que fue más como un gemido que decidió escapar de mi garganta, la cual ahora besaba. ¡Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en hablar como una persona decente¿Por qué tenía que jugar con uno de mis pechos justo cuando me decía aquello?

'_Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge?  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?'_

-Relájate...- Me susurró en el oído, mientras sujetaba mis manos, para hacer que soltara el abrazo a mis rodillas.

"_Si, si, si. Hago lo que me pidas"_ Grité internamente, ya perdida, mientras él se encargaba de besar mi cuello, mordisqueándolo de a momentos. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Sus manos exploraban todo mi cuerpo. No había rincón que no tocara. Rozaba todo desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies, hasta mi cabello. Sin darme tiempo a disfrutar aquellas caricias suaves, pero a la vez salvajes.

'_All the pretty people died  
Innocence is out of style  
All the whores have gone away  
Now there's nothing left for me'_

Suspiré intentando decir su nombre. Evidentemente no pude hacerlo sin evitar gemir de placer ante aquellas caricias. Nunca me había sentido así. Todo mi cuerpo ardía y gritaba por el de Sasuke-kun.

Sin mi consentimiento, mis brazos se movieron para capturar el cuerpo del joven que estaba casi sobre mi. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su ancha espalda, mientras mis labios suplicaban porque los besara.

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Estaba disfrutando de ver mi desesperación cuando acercaba sus labios a los míos, solo para dejarme cerrar los ojos, disfrutar de su aliento sobre mi rostro y luego apartarse. Que cruel.

'_Why are you here?  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear what I am saying?  
I am not here, I'm not listening  
I'm in my head and I'm spinning'_

Solté un quejido, por lo que él sonrió levemente de esa manera tan seductora. Lo observé perdida unos instantes, para después sujetarlo del rostro y obligarlo a besarme. No todo sería como él quería.

Aquel beso, que inició como una caricia por parte mía, se tornó uno desesperado, apasionado y hambriento.

Sus besos bajaron por mi mentón hasta mi cuello y de allí a mis hombros y luego a mi pecho, donde se quedó un momento, haciendo que sintiera el cielo.

Su lengua jugaba con uno de mis pezones, mientras que los dedos de su mano se entretenían con el otro. Sentía que estallaría...

Las mariposas de mi estomago, aumentaron su aleteo a medida que él me acariciaba.

'_Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge?  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?'_

Sus besos bajaron por mi abdomen, llegando a mi ombligo. Pasé saliva y abrí un poco los ojos para mirarlo, echando cada tanto la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándome en el borde de la bañera, al sentir que los besos seguían bajando.

-Sa...Sas...Sasuke-Kun...- Susurré con dificultad. Mi voz estaba ronca debido al placer que estaba experimentando.

Él no me respondió. Estaba muy ocupado en besar mi vientre mientras sus manos seguían acariciando mi pecho.

Pasé saliva, con pesadez, mientras reunía fuerza de voluntad para poder incorporarme y mirarlo. Él dejó de besar mi cuerpo, para poder mirarme a los ojos. Podía ver la lujuria, el deseo, fuego en ese par de pupilas oscuras en las que me reflejaba.

Me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible.

-Hn...- Balbuceó de nuevo, mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre mi, sin dejar de mirarme. Era como si él fuese un fuerte león y yo una pobre e indefensa gacela.

-S...Sasuke-Kun...- Susurré mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado acompañando a mi respiración.

No era necesario decir nada más. Cualquier palabra estaba de sobra.

Volvió a sonreírme de aquella manera retorcida y me besó. Hambriento, sediento, desesperado.

Sin poder evitarlo, puesto que ya había decidido dejarme llevar, le correspondí abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras me acomodaba levemente, sonrojándome al rozarle el entrepierna. Pude sentirlo soltar un gemido en mis labios.

"_Así que él también esta 'sufriendo'."_ Me dije para mis adentros, divertida, decidiendo aprovecharme un poco de esa situación.

Con una mano, le acaricié la nuca, mientras que la otra recorría el pecho bien formado de mi acompañante.

Sentía como la piel se tensaba ante el suave contacto de la yema de mis dedos. Abrí más la boca para dejar que me besara con mayor profundidad, mientras mi mano derecha seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun. Sonreí en sus labios al sentirlo gemir de nuevo a medida que me aproximaba a _aquella_ zona. Antes de llegar, me detuve e hice que mi mano volviera por donde había llegado.

Era divertido escucharlo gruñir molesto con aquella 'tortura'. Bien, tenía que pasarle tarifa por lo que había sentido con anterioridad.

-Sakura...- Se quejó él mirándome de una manera significativa. Expresaba que lo estaba torturando con mis caricias, que lo estaba haciendo estremecer, justo como él me había hecho antes a mi.

'_Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge?  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?'_

Suspiré y asentí mirándolo con fingida inocencia. Él termino de acomodarse sobre mi y me separó las piernas, tanto como las dimensiones de la bañera se lo permitían. Luego, me sujetó de la cadera y me echó una fugaz mirada antes de decidirse a hacer lo que venía preparando.

Era cuidadoso, pues casi avanzaba pidiendo permiso, aunque con un gesto completamente audaz. Me dolía. Mucho. No recordaba la última vez que había experimentado esa sensación de rasgadura, de corte interno, pero viendo su gesto de placer confundido con dolor, entendí que no era la única que tenía un buen tiempo sin compartir cama.

O ducha. O lo que sea.

Era verdad. Internamente estaba rogándole que lo hiciera, que no esperara mucho más. Pero el seguía avanzando tan despacio, tan calmado y a la vez concentrado que tuve que contener los deseos de gritarle para que se apresurara.

-Hummm- Suspiró él una vez ambos sentimos como había entrado por completo y que el dolor inicial se tornaba en un placer casi demencial. Empezaba a moverse con un poco más de libertad, mirando con cuidado cada una de las expresiones que tenían mi rostro.

El vaivén empezó a hacerse un poco más rápido consiguiendo que ambos comenzáramos a perder la cabeza.

El agua, fría, comenzó a acompañar nuestros movimientos formando pequeñas olas, las cuales nos golpeaban el cuerpo con suavidad.

Me estaba perdiendo en aquella dulce sensación. Mi cuerpo ardía acompañado por el suyo.

Suspiré con pesadez, soltando un fuerte gemido mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, clavándole mis uñas en los omóplatos. Me volvía loca.

Solo escuchaba el eco de nuestros gemidos en aquel baño. La música se había detenido, en una clara señal de que el CD había concluido y ninguno lo había notado.

Nos encontrábamos tan perdidos en aquel mar de placer, que no nos percatamos de nuestro alrededor. A menos no, hasta que yo solté un quejido de dolor. Me había golpeado con el grifo.

-Eres... molesta...- Se quejó Sasuke-kun, mirando con algo de diversión como me frotaba la cabeza.

Sin separarse de mi, me abrazó por la cadera y se echó hacia atrás, sentándose él en la tina, teniéndome sobre su cintura.

"_Es... es demasiado..."_ Me dije internamente, completamente extasiada. Mi cuerpo volvió a moverse solo, comenzando a mecerse sobre el del joven, torturándonos.

Cuando me di cuenta, me había aferrado al duro cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, apretándome contra él mientras gritaba su nombre en un fuerte gemido.

Al notarlo, puesto que lo había hecho demasiado evidente, Sasuke-kun sonrió de lado y se incorporó un poco sujetándome, volviendo a acariciarme con suavidad. Con qué facilidad causaba estragos en mi.

Permanecí un momento ida, ensimismada. Reaccioné al sentir algo rozar mi cuerpo. Era suave y seco. Al mirar, noté que se trataba de una de las toallas que había llevado.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_ Dije para mis adentros mirando como él me cubría, aprovechando para acariciarme, o besarme, el cuerpo. Al mirar la bañera noté que estaba vacía y yo de pie a un lado de esta.

Él se seco y tomó la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo. Sus bóxer, sus pantalones negros, su remera, sus medias y sus zapatillas.

Sin apuro, se vistió permitiéndome degustar aquella vista. Me senté en el borde de la bañera para observarlo. Sentía que podía pasarme así horas sin cansarme.

Una vez terminó, me miró callado. Yo solo me sonrojé y bajé la vista a mis rodillas, sobresaltándome cuando me tomó en brazos y me sacó del baño para luego dejarme sobre mi cama.

Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto del edredón, rosa, contra mi piel. No entendí por qué, luego de aquellas caricias que me había dado, cualquier roce, como el de las sábanas, me resultaba rasposo.

Suspiré cuando sentí que él se recargaba en la cama y se acercaba. ¿Volvería a intentar hacerlo conmigo? Si era así no me molestaba. Sentí algo de desilusión cuando solo se acercó y me corrió algunos mechones que se me habían ido al rostro, para luego besarme la mandíbula. Posteriormente se levantó y salió de la habitación con la gracia de una fiera que está de cacería.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, fue que me di cuenta de que algo no estuvo bien. Mi conciencia comenzó a gritarme por haber tenido sexo con el amigo de Naruto, cuando recién lo conocía. Me criticaba diciendo que no sabía por qué lo había hecho él, que aquel acto era algo que debía hacerse cuando dos personas se amaban, o al menos tenían algún lazo afectivo. Qué quizás, y solo quizás, podría quedar embarazada y él desaparecería. Qué no sabía nada de él.

Cómo odiaba que mi propia conciencia me hiciera sentir así, luego de haber tocado el mismo cielo con aquél chico. Que injusto.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar en silencio, hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien!? Qué pareció? Gustó?? Acá está el Lemmon a pedido de la mayoría xD! Jajajaja :P

Bueno!! Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Reviews:)

**TuPanaMasLoK; Yokiiz; Conchito; Sakurass; Florciita-chan; Kirara; Angeless; Clover potter; Mirchus; ****Rem -Velvet'Tears-; Kasumi Hateke; TsukiAkatsushirou; Haruno-Samy; Gaara.maniaka; Gabiuti; -Sakuritah-; SasteR; Lost Princess; Ara Uchiha; Jul13ttA; Masako Uchiha; Paulita-Chan; Mayu1051; Kukiss; Nany Uchiha; Ikimari; O.o Kaoru-Chan o.O.**

42 reviews en 2 capítulos! Para mi es todo un logro eso!!

Jajajajaja Gracias en serio por sus reviews! Me reí mucho cuando veía que me pedían lemmon P... justo solucionaron mi debate interno, de si debía o no hacerle un capitulo mas para atrasar el lemmon... era como "lo pongo? O no lo pongo? Ese es el dilema" jajaja y bueno )...

La canción del primer capitulo, para los que querían saber, es "Teenagers" de "My Chemical Romance" )... ese tema me pareció perfecto para esa parte... XD... bueno, el otro tema que se menciona en el primer capitulo es "Never Again" de "Kelly Clarkson"(no se si lo escribí bien)

Bueno, ahora a este capitulo: el tema es "Fallen" de "30 seconds to mars" otra banda que me gusta mucho... U... jajaja P bueno a ver que mas tengo que hacer??

AH! Si:P espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Con lemmon a pedido del publico!

Vieron que feliz me hacen los reviews?? Bueno... quieren verme mas feliz no?? Dejen Reviews y van a tener una Maeryx feliz... no reviews dejan a Maeryx triste(XDDD!!)

:P Gracias por Leer!!

MaeryxPunkgirl 


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen.  
_

* * *

'**Bad Boy'**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sasuke**

Miré el techo callado mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre mis brazos. Hacía ya una hora que habíamos cenado y el dobe dijo que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, notablemente cansado. Pero yo no tenía ni un ápice de sueño, y eso que debería estarlo.

Solté una risa leve y densa. No podía dormir.

Me acomodé en el futon y vi como el usuratonkachi se dispersaba por toda su cama balbuceando algo acerca de una oferta dos por uno de Ramen Ichiraku.

-Dobe...- Susurré volviendo mi vista al techo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Cómo había entrado en la habitación, al verla vacía, y luego me había dirigido al baño. Supuestamente iba para preguntarle algo, mientras Naruto iba a comprar la cena. Ya ni recuerdo qué era lo que quería preguntarle.

_Solté un suspiro mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó. Lo que sentí al verla allí relajada, con la música de fondo. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me metí en la bañera, sobresaltándola._

_Me sentía como un maldito león cuando ella se pegó a la otra punta de la tina, sobresaltada con mi presencia. Parecía una frágil flor en medio de una tormenta._

_No pude resistirme. Era su culpa, por ser tan encantadora._

_Una vez hubo acabado todo, la saqué de la bañera y la cubrí con una toalla para que no tuviera frío. Luego de vestirme, la dejé en su cama y salí._

Sentía unos enormes deseos de volver con ella y seguir con lo que había hecho, pero tuve que contenerme.

"_El dobe podría despertarse."_ Me recordé mentalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo para obligarme a cerrar los ojos. _Tenía_ que dejar de pensar en eso. _Tenía_ que dormir.

_Inspiré mientras me acomodaba en aquella enorme silla de cuero. Al mirarme a mi mismo, descubrí que llevaba un traje oscuro, muy elegante. Demasiado._

_Levanté la cabeza y vi la enorme mesa que se extendía frente a mi y la gente sentada a su alrededor conversando en un murmullo. Entre ellos pude reconocer a mis compañeros de mi banda, y... ¿mi hermano?_

_Me froté los ojos y miré al frente callado. Del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la peli-rosa vestida también como un empresario, con un sobrero de 'Bombin' y un bigote falso._

_Todos le hablaban sobre cosas económicas, negocios, pero no notaban que era una mujer. Ella me observaba fijo, asintiendo a lo que le decían._

_Repentinamente ella se puso de pie y se subió en la silla, al tiempo que sonaba la canción 'London Bridge' de Fergie._

_El pantalón gris cubría sus torneadas piernas, con las cuales desfilaba sobre la larga mesa, mientras que el saco que vestía combinaba a la perfección. Una corbata negra colgaba de su cuello sobre la camisa blanca._

_Al momento de llegar al estribillo, ella se arrancó aquel bigote y se sacó el sombrero sacudiendo el cabello de una manera sensual. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, para luego acabar por soltarla y acercarse a uno de los empresarios y acercarlo a su rostro empujándolo con aquella 'prenda' y acabar por empujarlo para tirarlo de nuevo sobre la silla y enderezarse mientras continuaba bailando._

_Sin rodeos se deshizo del saco y lo arrojó sobre la cabeza de Itachi que la miraba perdido._

_Levantó los brazos y meneó con suavidad la cadera al igual que la cabeza, mirándome de reojo._

_Contuve la respiración sin dejar de mirarla. Observando cada uno de sus agraciados movimientos._

_Se había deshecho de los pantalones con agilidad y ahora podía apreciar como las botas le llegaban hasta la rodilla y como la camisa la cubría hasta un poco debajo de la cadera._

_Así como estaba, se acercó caminando agitándose. Al llegar frente a mi se agachó balbuceando la canción sobre mi rostro aturdido, haciendo que me estremeciera al sentir su aliento cálido._

_Me sujetó de la corbata de aquél traje y me acercó a ella a una distancia en la que podía sentir sus labios rozando los míos._

_No pude evitar sentir que algo en mi se endurecía._

_Me quedé atónito cuando aquella joven, aparentemente tímida, bajaba de la mesa y se sentaba sobre mis piernas, rodeándome con ellas, para luego besarme de una manera desesperada._

_Yo, obviamente, le respondí de la misma manera. Acariciando sus muslos, para luego acabar acostándola sobre la mesa._

_-Sasuke-kun...- Me dijo ella con suavidad mirándome con deseo, el mismo que yo tenía._

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado, respirando agitado. Me senté aturdido, para luego reaccionar al sentir una fuerte opresión en el entrepierna, por lo que me llevé las manos allí y me encogí soltando un leve, y molesto, gruñido.

¿Por qué tenía que soñar con ella¿No podía tener un sueño decente, como la gente normal?

Era evidente que ella no era mi tipo. Ella era demasiado... alegre, frágil para mi. Yo necesitaba a una chica fuerte.

Pero sin embargo... no dejaba de pensar en ella.

O en aquel sueño.

_¡DEMONIOS!_

La presión se me hizo mas fuerte, por lo que me encogí un poco más. Solté un bufido y me puse de pie para luego salir al pasillo y caminar hacia el baño que se encontraba en este. Allí me mojé la cabeza con agua bien fría. Helada.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el living. No podría volverme a dormir.

Al pasar por la puerta de su habitación, me detuve. No pude contener el impulso de entrar en la habitación y acercarme a la cama. Estaba todavía con la toalla.

Tal y como la había dejado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Jaja holas!! Como andan?? Yo bien por suerte . Espero les haya gustado este capitulo... ya saben la manera de hacérmelo saber, no? (cofreviewscofcof) xDD

Bueno, como siempre, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Me animan a terminar la historia(tuve un bloqueo mental estos días XD pero lo estoy superando)

Mencionaría a todos pero ustedes ya saben quienes son XDD Gracias!!

Respecto al capitulo anterior. Lo que paso entre Sakura y Sasuke no fue un sueño ni nada similar por parte de ella. Pasó, como creo que se habrán dado cuenta después.

Respecto a por qué se metió Sasuke así en el baño... bueno creo que acá nuestro querido Sasuke-kun nos explicó por qué lo hizo xD.

Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo!! ) nos vemos!

_**MaeryxPunkgirl**_


	5. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Bad Boy**

Capitulo 5

**Sakura**

Solté un suspiro y abrí con pesadez los ojos. No sentía deseos de levantarme. Miré mi habitación, que estaba levemente iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Afuera podía escuchar el ruido de gente en la calle, perros ladrando, niños jugando.

Con fatiga, aparté las sábanas me puse de pie. Mi pijama, color rosa pálido, se amoldó a la nueva postura de mi cuerpo y se zarandeó suavemente a medida que avanzaba hasta la ventana.

-Tres días...- Me dije en un susurro corriendo las cortinas. –Tres días en los que evito a Sasuke-kun. Me siento muy tonta.- Me quejé por lo bajo, mirando a tres pequeños jugar con un cachorro.

Si, llevaba tres días evitándolo.

Desde que desperté en mi cama, todavía cubierta con aquella diminuta toalla, estuve evitando quedarme a solas con él. En lo posible, evitaba verlo.

No es que no muriera de ganas por estar cerca de él. Es que... No estaba bien. Simplemente eso.

Inspiré y abrí las cortinas y, luego, la ventana. Necesitaba un cambio de aire.

Sonreí al sentir el aire perfumado, que solo puede percibirse en primavera, y fui a darme una ducha rápida antes de comenzar con mis cosas.

Una vez acabé con mi baño matutino, me vestí y ordene mi habitación. Luego salí con calma a prepararme el desayuno. Naruto se había ido a la universidad y ese día yo empezaba tarde mis clases.

Medité un momento mis posibles actividades, para luego decidirme por pasear por el centro y ver si me interesaba algo para comprarme.

Salí de la casa con calma, cargando una mochila.

La calle estaba atestada de gente que corría de un lado a otro apurada por llegar a sus trabajos, llevar sus hijos a la escuela, o cualquier otra actividad.

Yo, por mi parte, caminaba sin apuro. No tenía prisa por llegar a ningún lado.

Hasta luego de un momento.

Andaba con calma, ignorando todo a mi alrededor, pero comencé a sentirme observada. Alguien me estaba observando, puesto que sentía su mirada en mi nuca, o quien sabe donde, mientras circulaba.

"_Kami... ¿Será un pervertido¿Un ladrón¿Un homicida¿Un violador?"_ Me pregunté apresurando el paso discretamente. No podría hacer nada hasta que estuviera sola, en cualquier caso. Busqué algún sitio para ocultarme. Tenía que resguardarme de aquella mirada que me estaba acosando, incomodando.

Avancé con mayor rapidez. Pero pude escuchar que aquél desconocido aceleraba su caminar. ¡Diablos!

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado al parque. Luego de decir una sarta de maldiciones, mentalmente, miré en todas direcciones buscando donde refugiarme.

"_Me va a alcanzar... y me va a... ¡quién sabe que va a hacerme!"_ Me quejé mentalmente dándome por vencida. No encontraba ningún sitio donde poder ocultarme. Irremediablemente estaba destinada a que aquel desconocido me apartara de la sociedad y el bullicio, para luego...

Antes de que pudiera imaginarme mis diversos finales, todos horribles, pasó.

La campana de la iglesia, sonó como una hermosa canción en mis oídos. ¡Eso era!

Me giré rápidamente y corrí hacia la iglesia. Era brillante. Podría entrar ahí y esperar un momento, hasta que pasara el peligro.

Tomé aire agitada y miré a mi alrededor. Era un sitio bastante tranquilo.

-No entiendo por qué Ino-chan dice que estos lugares son un horror...- Comenté para mi misma mientras caminaba entre las filas de asientos mirando los vitrales de colores y las estatuas de los distintos apóstoles.

Bueno... eso sí era aterrador. Esas figuras miraban un punto fijo con una expresión bastante extraña. Casi retorcida.

Luego recordé una charla que había tenido con ella una vez, cuando me contó sobre algo que estaba estudiando en la facultad de abogacía. El caso de un cura que había violado a los niños de su hogar.

Me reí levemente al recordar la frase con la que había terminado esa charla que me dio: 'Las iglesias son como fábricas de pervertidos.'

Suspiré y vi a mi alrededor, para luego sentarme en uno de los bancos de roble. Recargué mi frente en la parte del banco delante mío, el cual tenía una especie de saliente para orar, y solté un quejido. Estaba cansada y mis pies me mataban. No debí ponerme esas botas.

_De haber sabido que un acosador me perseguiría..._

Apoyé el mentón sobre mis brazos cruzados y miré al frente. Frente a mi había una enorme figura de Jesús crucificado. Intenté recordar las clases de catequesis de la escuela, para poder reflexionar un poco sobre aquello y no pensar sobre mi 'fan' que podía estar esperándome fuera.

Miraba todo callada. Recordaba que a mi madre y mi abuela ir ahí les parecía una experiencia relajante, o algo así. A mi, ese lugar me daba escalofríos.

_¿Estaría demasiado perdida¿Me iría al infierno irremediablemente?_

-Sakura... no pienses tonterías...- Me quejé sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego arrodillarme. Capaz si oraba un poco salvaría mi alma. Quizás rezando podría olvidarme de las cosas en mi cabeza.

Junté mis manos y apoyé la frente en ellas para meditar, después me incorporé un poco y miré en la fila a mi derecha. Un par de ancianas me veían y murmuraban cosas. Algo sobre la juventud de hoy en día y no se qué mas.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la enorme puerta de la iglesia abrirse, soltando un chirrido. Inconscientemente giré la cabeza para mirar, para acabar arrojándome al suelo, escondiéndome entre los bancos.

_¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke-Kun ahí?_

Pasé saliva y vigilé su andar por debajo de los asientos, mientras él avanzaba por el pequeño pasillo en el centro de estos.

Ese caminar tan... _sexy_

"_Maldición"_ Me quejé mentalmente. No tenía que andar pensando en él de aquella manera. Me había propuesto olvidarlo.

Pasé saliva y gateé hacia atrás, apartándome con cuidado de no hacer un solo ruido. Casi di un grito cuando me golpeé con algo a mi espalda, al mirar me topé con una pequeña especie de cabina. El confesionario.

-Si...- Susurré para mi misma y abrí la puerta, para luego entrar en esta y cerrar. Parecía que él no me había visto, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio.

Era un plan perfecto. Me quedaría allí hasta que se largara, y yo podría seguir con mi vida tranquila. Sin Sasuke-kun.

Me senté en el pequeño banquillo de madera, también roble, y miré la puerta del diminuto espacio.

No podía entender qué hacía el allí. La opción de que iba a rezar o solo presenciar la misa, me resultaba demasiado divertida e increíble.

No daba con esa imagen.

Tomé aire y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba apartarme de él, todo lo que fuera posible. No quería volver a verlo.

Bueno, si quería... pero no debía.

-Sasuke-kun...- Susurré mirándome las rodillas, para luego sobresaltarme al escuchar la puerta del confesionario abrirse. La luz de fuera de aquél cubículo me encegueció por unos momentos. Al ver a la persona parada frente a mi me quedé helada.

Luego... todo se volvió a poner oscuro.

* * *

**N/A:** gusto!? espero que si... jajaja Kami! Que emoción este capitulo no?? En el próximo... jejeje -cara pervert-

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews!! Me animan mucho y mas ahora me alegra, cuando estoy pasando una situación, no muy agradable.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya saben la única manera de hacérmelo saber(cofreviewcof)

Besos a todos:)

_**MaeryxPunkgirl**_


	6. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece u.u...

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene lemon. No me hago responsable por la persona que lo encuentre ofensivo, ustedes decidieron seguir leyendo...

'**Bad Boy'**

**Sasuke**

Solté un bufido al verla irse corriendo. Llevaba rato siguiéndola, viendo su 'espalda'. Esa 'espalda' que me daban deseos de apretar.

Había entrado en la catedral. Qué chiquilla molesta. Pero no podría escapar tan fácil de mi.

Una parte de mi me decía que debía dejarlo ya, que ya había experimentado con ella, que la dejara en paz y buscara otra. Pero la otra parte gritaba por ella, me exigía que la hiciera mía de nuevo. Tal y como lo hice aquella vez en el baño.

Miré la enorme puerta de madera y la empuje para poder pasar. Una vez dentro, miré a mi alrededor. Estaba seguro de que había entrado allí.

Suspiré y avancé con paso ligero mientras miraba entre los asientos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Giré, rápidamente, al escuchar algo golpear y un leve quejido. Ahí estaba. Observé como se abría la puerta del confesionario y se cerraba ágilmente. La tenía en mis manos.

Me acerqué y abrí la puerta raudamente. Allí estaba. Tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan... Sakura.

-Sakura- Dije mirándola fijamente. Ella me devolvía la mirada incomoda y... ¿desafiante? Interesante. ¿Pensaba retarme?

No se movió un solo centímetro cuando yo entré y cerré detrás de mi. Seguía sentada en ese banco. La falda tableada, escocesa, le cubría hasta sobre la rodilla, dejándome una amplia vista de sus torneadas piernas, las botas negras contrastaban de una manera exquisita con la blusa blanca y tenía el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas.

_¡Demonios!_ ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de tentadora?

Respiraba agitada. Imaginé que se debía al esfuerzo que había dado al huir de mi, o por los nervios.

-S...Sasuke-kun...- Dijo, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. No podía contenerme mas. Debía ser mía. ¡YA!

Di dos pasos cortos al frente y ya estaba pegado a ella. Su calor me enloquecía. Sentía su aliento entrecortado contra mi pecho. Su respiración agitada mecía levemente mi camiseta estremeciéndome.

Sin retenerme un solo instante, la sujete del mentón y la acerqué a mi, besándola.

Noté como ella había dejado de respirar, sobresaltada. Luego, cuando pareció reaccionar, intentó apartarme.

Demonios. Cuánto más se resistía, más la deseaba.

Si, había estado deseándola estos días que me evitó.

La deseé desde la primera vez que la vi, y mas cuando notaba como miraba hacia otro lado cuando yo estaba cerca.

-Sakura...- Dije apartándome para observarla. Pude darme cuenta del brillo de sus ojos verdes. Sus labios hinchados, a causa de la ferocidad de mi beso, me incitaban a besarlos de nuevo. Su piel de porcelana, suave, esperando ser tocada por mis dedos, mis labios.

Bufé al recordar donde nos encontrábamos, pero no me importó. La necesidad era mas fuerte. Necesitaba tener a Sakura, necesitaba que su cabello acariciara mi cuerpo, que sus labios correspondieran mis besos, que sus manos devolvieran mis caricias.

Corté los escasos centímetros que separaban nuestros cuerpos y volví a besarla mientras dejaba que mis manos acariciaran su cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

La sentí soltar un quejido en mis labios cuando mi mano derecha apretó uno de sus pechos.

-Sa...Sasuke-Kun... detente por favor- Me susurró, agitada, cuando me aparté. –Es...esto está mal...- Me dijo posando sus manos en mi pecho para alejarme, pero me resistí.

-No te niegues... se que también lo deseas...- Dije, sobrante. –Me deseas...- Afirme susurrando en su oído, sonriendo cuando la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

-Pero...- Intentó objetar, pero la callé besándola de nuevo.

-Eres... molesta...- Dije en un tono bajo, como en toda aquella conversación que habíamos llevado. Ella permaneció callada, mirándome.

Sus manos seguían posadas en mi pecho, rozando el algodón de mi remera.

Podía ver la inseguridad en sus ojos, y estaba matándome. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frágil?

_Me hacía sentir como un monstruo aprovechador._

Un monstruo aprovechador al que no le importaba aprovecharse de su frágil e inocente victima.

Sonreí contento con mis reflexiones y me fijé en ella.

-Sakura...- Susurré para luego ocultar mi rostro en su cuello para besarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos. –¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu me deseas, yo te deseo... por eso... déjate llevar.- Agregué mientras mi mano derecha volvía a apretar su pecho, para luego viajar por debajo de la blusa, acariciando su espalda.

Sonreí complacido al escucharla soltar un suspiro. Ya la tenía donde quería.

Mi zurda acariciaba su pierna derecha mientras la besaba. Su piel era tan suave, como seda.

Mis dedos siguieron explorando su piel, hasta encontrarme con la tela de la falda, por lo que me detuve a jugar un rato con ella mientras me acomodaba sin dejar de saborear sus labios.

Me detuve al sentir que daba un pequeño respingo, cuando mi mano izquierda pasó por debajo de la falda.

-Relájate...- Le susurré en el oído, para luego besarle el contorno de la oreja mientras mis manos seguían paseando.

-S...Sasuke-kun...- Dijo en un tono, que interpreté como impaciencia, deseo. La besé de nuevo y sentí como correspondía. Había comenzado a dejarse llevar.

Sonreí de lado y comencé a deslizar, con lentitud, sus bragas, dejando que mis dedos jugaran con el elástico de ésta.

Mi mano derecha, se había abierto el paso, con agilidad, en su pecho. Había soltado el prendedor del sostén y ahora jugaba con sus senos. Apretándolos, acariciándolos.

_¡Demonios! Era irresistible._

Ella se acomodó sin dejar de besarme, soltando pequeños gemidos cuando la acariciaba.

Me quedé un momento inmóvil, mirando el pequeño espacio, buscando una manera para estar mas cómodo. Sentía como el cuerpo me hormigueaba y comenzaba a entumecerme.

Fue allí, cuando ella también se puso de pie y me abrazo por el cuello besándome.

"_Mph... no puede resistirse..."_ Me dije mentalmente, divertido. Satisfecho con aquella reacción, mientras ella se colgaba de mi para abrazarme con sus piernas, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado sobre el banquillo donde ella estaba con anterioridad.

Luego de un momento, ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar a alguien sentarse en la cabina de al lado, para luego escuchar la voz del cura.

_¡Diablos! ¡Rayos! ¡Demonios!_

-Aquí estoy hijo mío... confiésate tranquilo...- Dijo él con serenidad, a lo que me contuve para reír, mientras le tapaba la boca a Sakura para que no hiciera un solo ruido. Obviamente, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Al parecer, aquel sujeto no se había dado cuenta de nada. Esa pequeña ventanilla en la que solo había un hueco muy enrejado para que pudiera verle la cara era la que me distanciaba de ese sujeto.

-Padre...- Dije en un suspiro, mientras Sakura me miraba atónita. –Absuélvame porque he pecado.- Agregué.

-Dios perdona todo hijo mío... dime... ¿cuál es tu pecado?- Dijo el cura con calma.

-No respeto los lugares Sagrados, padre. Soy... soy un pecador.- Comenté con un fingido tono de arrepentimiento. Estaba disfrutando todo aquello. Sentía la adrenalina en mis venas y la excitación me estaba matando.

-Tranquilo hijo- Susurró el al tiempo que Sakura soltaba un gruñido ante mis caricias. No iba a detenerme, me gustaba.

-Padre... soy un pecador... hago actos impuros en los lugares sagrados.- Dije mientras soltaba los botones de la blusa de Sakura.

-Calma...- Musitó el hombre –Si estás arrepentido de tus actos... no es necesario pedir disculpas a Dios... él va a perdonarte.- Agregó hablando de su 'Dios' como si fuera gran cosa. ¡Bah! –Solo debes rezar y orar para que estén en paz...- Culminó dándome a entender que solo debía decir una sarta de estupideces para quedar a mano con su 'Dios'.

-Si padre...- Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior, para no reírme, mientras jugaba con el pecho de Sakura quien entrecerraba los ojos, por el placer. –Si no le molesta... me gustaría quedarme aquí a reflexionar un poco...- Agregué, a lo que el cura aceptó y luego se marchó cerrando la ventanilla.

Sonreí satisfecho y miré a la peli-rosa.

-¿Dónde habíamos quedado?- Dije mientras le descubría la boca con calma.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Es un cura!- Se quejó, hablándome por lo bajo. No pude evitar reír pesadamente.

-¿Y?... ¿le mentí acaso?- Le pregunté, a lo que ella se quedó callada. Sin más continué con nuestro 'juego', acabando por deshacerme de toda su ropa, para luego dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo con la mía.

Sentándola en mis piernas, le besé el cuello y luego los hombros mientras la escuchaba soltar pequeños suspiros.

Luego, la acomodé para que estuviera frente a frente conmigo y le besé el pecho, jugando con sus pezones.

-Sasuke-Kun...- Se quejó ella por lo bajo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Adoraba ver como me suplicaba.

Sin más preámbulo, suspiré y la sujeté de la cadera para luego pegarla mas a mí cuerpo.

Miré como ella se sujetaba de mis hombros para poder enderezarse un poco y acabar por sentarse sobre 'mi', consiguiendo que la penetrara. No pudo contener un leve gruñido. Al parecer había sentido dolor, o alguna incomodidad, que luego pudo solucionar al acomodarse, meciéndose levemente.

Despacio se apretó contra mi pecho, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, obligándome a estrecharla también. Noté como intentaba llegar al suelo con los pies y me incliné un poco para ayudarla. Ella pronto se sostuvo con la punta de los pies y comenzó a subir y bajar, apoyándose en ellos. Era un movimiento lento, pero exquisito. Yo continué aferrándome más y más, pues esta vez la que se movía sobre mi sexo era ella y la sensación...era increíble.

"_Quizás debiéramos hacerlo siempre en la Iglesia"_ pensé yo, cuando ella aceleró los pequeños saltos que dábamos y apretó aún más su pecho contra mi torso, oprimiendo sus senos de una manera irresistible. De alguna manera me las arreglé para separarme un poco de ella y besarle con impaciencia los pequeños óvalos rosados, intentando calmar un poco de todo el calor que sentía. Ella se mordía los labios para no gemir y yo adoraba ese gesto. Yo por mi parte lamía y relamía sus pechos hasta que sentí como clavaba sus uñas en mi cuello.

Ahogamos un suspiro conjunto. Habíamos alcanzado el éxtasis una vez más.

**N/A:** BIEN!! ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Les confieso xD que pensaba alargar un poco más el momento de subirlo, ¿por qué? No, vergüenza no. Sino por el hecho de que pensaba en lo ofensivo que podrían encontrarlo algunos. XD por eso la aclaración al comienzo.

Como sea. Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque leyeron todo el capitulo.

Bueno, ya saben como hacerme saber si gustó o no...(R.E.V.I.E.W.)

Suerte!!

_**MaeryxPungirl**_


	7. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece!

'**Bad Boy'**

**Capitulo VII**

* * *

**Sakura**

Eso no fue nada bueno. _Nada bueno_.

Bien, lo admito, estuvo más que bien. Él... _¡Él!_

Pero era el lugar incorrecto y, uno de los dos, era la persona incorrecta para el otro. Asumí que debí ser yo. Estando siempre en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento menos indicado.

Pero eso ya había terminado.

Suspiré y asentí para mi misma mientras caminaba hacia la facultad. Había acabado.

-Sasuke-kun... no es para mi... y ya tengo que olvidarme de él...- Me recriminé mientras avanzaba hacia mi destino.

Estaba decidida a olvidarlo. Debía hacerlo. Era una obligación. No podía darme el lujo de que jugara conmigo y me lastimara. No.

Esa noche, cuando llegué a casa, Naruto seguía ensayando con su banda. Me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a leer el periódico buscando empleo. Haría un trabajo que ocupara todo mi tiempo libre, para no volver a verlo. No me importaba cuanto pagaran, ni nada similar.

Solo quería olvidarme de Sasuke-kun.

Finalmente, conseguí un empleo. Trabajaba como mesera en un bar cerca de la universidad y la paga era buena. Los clientes eran educados y mis compañeros eran amables. No tenía ninguna queja respecto a mi empleo.

Iba todas las tardes, luego de la universidad. Los sábados me quedaba todo el día y los domingos descansaba.

Era genial, porque no volví a encontrarme con Sasuke-kun. Podía estar tranquila... aunque, lo extrañaba un poco... bastante.

-Mmh...- Me quejé mientras limpiaba una de las mesas. Dos semanas sin verlo. Era un record para mi.

Me sobresalté cuando me llamaron para llevar un pedido. Dejé el trapo que tenía en mi mano derecha y caminé hacia la barra donde una de mis compañeras me pasaba una bandeja.

-Sakura... el pedido es para la mesa ocho.- Me dijo con firmeza, a lo que asentí sin chistar, por mas que no estuviera segura de cual era la mesa ocho. ¿Por qué le ponen números a las mesas¿Por qué no simplemente dicen "la mesa del caballero leyendo el periódico" o "La mesa de los niños que se están lanzando el pan / sobres de azúcar o lo que fuere"?

Suspiré resignada y miré el bar, buscando mi objetivo. Porque al menos debería tener un numero o algún distintivo¿no?

Al verme desorientada, una de mis compañeras me indicó cual era la mesa a lo que sonreí agradecida y me encaminé hacia allí, con paso firme.

-¡Es de florcitas!- Gritó de repente un niño, cuando pasé junto a su mesa, levantando mi falda. Yo lo miré sobresaltada e intenté detenerlo, olvidando lo que tenía en mis manos, lo cual voló por el aire.

Se volvió un gran desastre.

Las tres tazas de café, junto con las crepes salieron volando y cayeron dispersas por todos lados. Una taza le cayó en la blusa a una señora, mientras que las dos tazas de café restantes, una fue a parar en los pantalones de un caballero y otra sobre mi cabeza.

Yo había resbalado al pisar la otra crepe que había ido a parar, irremediablemente, en el suelo.

Vaya conmoción puede causarse por algo tan insignificante. ¿No lo creen?

Creo que estaba destinada al desastre. Digo¿Por qué justo al chiquillo insolente se le dio por tirar de mi falda y no de la de cualquier otra de mis compañeras?

Ya me encargaría de aquel mocoso.

Suspiré y me puse de pie como pude cuando escuche a la encargada gritar mi nombre. Genial, lo que me faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro todo aquel desastre.

Ya sabía yo que las cosas buenas no duran nada.

-¡Haruno!- Exclamó la encargada mirándome hecha una furia.

_Kami, parecía que podía comerme ahí mismo._

-S...si¿Tenten-san?- Cuestioné mirándola con inocencia, agachando la cabeza asustada cuando gritó.

-No puedo creerlo. No llevas mas de un mes y ya hiciste semejante desastre.- Se quejó mirándome a los ojos. Podía notar el fuego.

_Parecía un demonio._

-Pe...pero... Tenten-san...- Intenté objetar para defenderme, siendo interrumpida.

-No hay pero que valga Haruno-san- Dijo mirándome de mal humor.

_Diablos_. Estaba perdida. Me despediría.

¿Acaso las cosas no podrían ponerse peor?

Justo en el momento en el que Tenten abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo, fue cuando un muchacho se puso de pie interrumpiéndola. Ambas nos giramos a mirarlo. Era el sujeto al que le había caído el café en los pantalones. Me sonrojé avergonzada ante aquello.

_Trágame tierra._

-Disculpe.- Dijo él mirándonos. Tenten asintió y lo miró callada, esperando que continuara. –No le grite... solo fue un accidente. Estas cosas pasan.- Comentó para sorpresa mía y de mi superior.

-¿Qué dice?- Cuestionó Tenten viéndolo sorprendida, para luego fijarse en mi. A decir verdad, estaba tan anonadada como ella, pero no porque esperara que reaccionara de otra manera, aunque eso también me había sorprendido, sino que... no me esperaba que se pareciera _tanto_ a Sasuke-Kun.

Era como una maldita tortura. Mi _karma_. Mi infierno personal.

Suspiré y vi como Tenten reflexionaba sobre lo que el desconocido había dicho, para luego espirar resignada.

-Bien... no voy a despedirte, pero tienes que limpiar todo. Eso no se hace, Sakura-san- Se quejó mirándome como una madre cuando regaña a sus hijos. Asentí sin chistar, aunque moría por reírme de aquella expresión.

Tenten se fue disculpándose con los demás clientes, mientras que yo me ponía de pie para comenzar a limpiar todo aquel desastre. Al mirar a 'mi salvador', noté que éste me sonreía.

-Ah, lamento todo lo ocurrido- Dije haciendo una reverencia para luego limpiar todo.

- - -

Salí del trabajo, una vez mi horario se dio por cumplido. Me desperecé y miré a mi alrededor aburrida, quedándome helada. Estaba de nuevo ese chico de antes allí, sonriéndome de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía¿Acaso le habían regalado dinero o algo así?

Suspiré resignada y luego me acerqué.

-Ahm... disculpa. Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hoy.- Musité con calma mirando el suelo, volviéndome después a verlo a la cara. –Me salvaste de Tenten-san. Pensé que estaba perdida. No se como agradecértelo.- Dije mirándolo a lo que él sonrió más.

-Yo se como.- Dijo mirándome, sin borrar esa sonrisa, para luego cambiar su expresión a una seria rápidamente, lo cual me perturbó un poco. –Posa para mi.- Culminó dejándome helada.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Grité, una vez pude reaccionar de mi sorpresa, dándole un fuerte cachetazo. –¡Policía¡Policía¡Un violador!- Grité luego mirando en todas direcciones, consiguiendo que varios curiosos voltearan a vernos.

-Espera.- Intentaba detenerme él. –No... no es como crees.- Se quejó, sonriendo, intentando defenderse, con las manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras yo seguía gritando.

-¡Polic-! Ah¿no?- Cuestioné mirándolo, todavía molesta. ¡AH¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír así¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi o algo? –¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me quejé enfadada.

-Es un mal entendido- Me dijo con calma, todavía sonriendo. –Mi nombre es Sai.- Comentó –Y soy pintor, estoy estudiando arte en la universidad.- Comenzó a explicarme. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver todo eso conmigo?

-¿Y a mi que me importa? No tiene nada que ver conmigo.- Dije todavía molesta. Él parecía demasiado divertido con todo esto, porque no dejaba de sonreír. –Ya deja de sonreír así- Grité.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Respondió con calma mirándome sin borrar esa sonrisa. –Bueno. Lo que tiene que ver contigo, es que cuando te vi... me pareciste hermosa... me inspiraste. No se como explicarlo.- Explicó con esa molesta sonrisa. –Se mi modelo. Posa para mi.- Dijo volviendo a ponerse serio.

Yo lo miré al tiempo que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. ¿Hermosa¿Yo?

Lo observé callada un momento. Parecía hablar en serio. ¿Y si le hacía el favor¿Qué podría pasar¿Pero y si era mentira?

Suspiré resignada mirando la calle.

-Bien...- Dije finalmente a lo que el volvió a sonreír con soltura. –Pero deja de sonreír así. Comienzas a desesperarme.- Me quejé y él rió.

-Perfecto. Entonces... el viernes voy a mostrarte mi estudio.- Decidió y, sin darme tiempo a objetar, se despidió y se marchó.

- - -

El viernes fue al bar de nuevo y esperó a que mi turno terminara para enseñarme su estudio. Parecía contento con todo aquello.

Suspiré y miré al frente callada. Cuando lo observaba, recordaba a Sasuke-kun. Aunque no se parecían en nada, si uno miraba detenidamente.

Sai sonreía todo el tiempo, cosa que Sasuke-kun no hacía. Obviando que su sonrisa era retorcida. Encantadora.

Bajé la cabeza resignada.

Caminamos largo rato, hasta que él se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un edificio de departamentos. Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, para luego guiarme hasta el ascensor. Una vez allí, subimos al piso 7 y caminamos a la puerta con una letra "C" de bronce.

Sai me miró con aquella extraña y exasperante sonrisa.

-Henos aquí.- Dijo dejándome entrar. Era un departamento común y corriente.

Al cabo de un momento, caí en la cuenta de que aquel era su departamento.

-Mmh... es tu departamento.- Comenté como observación, a lo que él asintió sonriendo orgulloso. Quería matarlo a golpes.

-Así es.- Me contestó divertido. –Ven, voy a enseñártelo.- Agregó rápidamente, tomándome de la mano para arrastrarme de un lado a otro, haciendo un 'tour turístico' en su casa. –Y este es el baño... bueno, me habría gustado tener una bañera en lugar de una ducha sola, pero no me quejo. Este es el living... es donde veo televisión. Esta es la cocina, bastante pequeña, pero como vivo solo no me molesta- Comentaba, a lo que yo asentía viéndolo sorprendida. ¿No respiraba? –Y esta es mi habitación, es cómoda... y mi cama es amplia.- Agregó a lo que lo miré extraño. ¿Me estaba proponiendo algo indecente? Si era así, lo golpearía.

Una vez acabó de pasearme por todo el lugar, me llevó a conocer su 'estudio'. Era una de las habitaciones de aquel elegante, debo admitir, departamento.

-Este es mi estudio.- Anunció alegre. Demasiado alegre.

-Veo...- Musité aturdida por aquel paseo por su departamento, para después fijarme en mi contorno. Era bastante amplio y bien iluminado. Habían varios tarros de pintura esparcidos por el lugar, aunque organizados, junto con algunos pinceles y caballetes. Y otras cosas que no logré identificar.

-Y... ¿te gusta?- Me preguntó. Lo miré extrañada y asentí. Bueno, era lo único que podía hacer ¿no?. -Que bien...- Murmuró tranquilo, sonriendo. Luego me tomó de la mano y me guió junto a la ventana, donde me sacó la campera.

-¿Q...qué demonios crees que haces?- Grité, a lo que él se rió. Molesta, levanté una mano para abofetearlo, pero me detuvo sujetándome de la muñeca, para después acorralarme contra la pared con su cuerpo.

-Tranquila... no voy a hacerte nada. Confía en mi, mi musa...- Me susurró con suavidad, sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Yo... no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Su aliento cálido golpeaba mi rostro haciendo que me perdiera, aunque no sentía esa oleada de electricidad recorrerme el cuerpo. Como con Sasuke-kun.

Suspiré y fijé mi mirada en la de Sai. ¿Por qué los estaba comparando?

-Hey... ¿qué pasa?- Me preguntó cuando bajé la cabeza. Despejé mi mente y lo observé, para luego sonreírle.

-Estoy bien. No pasa nada- Respondí con calma, y miré como él colgaba mi abrigo. Después me tomó las manos y me acercó a un mueble, donde me senté mientras él me observaba.

Corrió algunos cabellos, arregló mi postura y luego se sentó en un banco, donde preparo el caballete, junto con un lienzo, al igual que las pinturas, y comenzó a pintar.

Yo veía la ventana en silencio. El cielo estaba claro y con algunas nubles esponjosas que se teñían de rosa, junto con el atardecer.

-Parece el cielo de un Monet- Dijo Sai a modo de comentario, al notar mi mirada perdida en el exterior. Yo fruncí un poco el ceño. ¿Monet¿Quién demonios era Monet¿Se comía¿Qué tiene que ver el cielo con él o lo que sea?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos en busca de relajación. Sentía los ojos escrutadores de Sai examinarme. Podía percibir el aroma de los oleos, que me mareaban, y escuchaba el sonido del pincel contra el lienzo que pintaba.

Repentinamente, comencé a sentirme tranquila. Miré la ventana de nuevo y sentí como si volara a través de ella, alejándome de todo. De los estudios, el trabajo y... de Sasuke-kun.

Me consideré aliviada cuando me di cuenta de que, aunque fuera por unos momentos, había dejado de pensar en él... y en lo que hacía conmigo.

Me ruboricé cuando recordé las dos veces en las que...

"_No pienses en eso Sakura."_ Me recriminé sacudiendo la cabeza, para luego asustarme cuando Sai me llamó la atención, por lo que giré bruscamente a mirarlo.

-¡AH! Quédate así...- Me pidió con su sonrisa, a la que ya comenzaba a adaptarme. –Por favor... no te muevas.- Culminó.

-Así voy a acalambrarme...- Suspiré, a lo que él rió. Su risa era suelta y alegre.

_Él era un buen chico._

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Y¿les gustó? Siento que me van a venir piedrazas en lugar de reviews XDD… mmmh ¡¡ahora dudo subir el próximo capitulo!! xDD

Como sea… espero les haya resultado interesante el rumbo que va tomando la historia. A decir verdad, ni yo me doy cuenta de los giros que va dando O.O.

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto… es que parecía que la computadora e Internet se complotaban en mi contra para que no escribiera/actualizara.

Primero me quedé sin Internet… fueron casi 2 semanas en la que el técnico decía "vamos tal día" y nunca mas venían xDD…

Después, cuando arreglaron internet¡¡a mi se me murió la pc!! Pero definitivamente murió… pobre QEPD (que en paz descanse).

Tuvieron que hacerme la computadora nueva. Pude salvar algunas cosas, pero el próximo capitulo (que lo estaba escribiendo) tengo que volver a empezarlo… (xDD)

Bueno! Ya saben la manera en la que dejarme contenta! (cofreviewscof)

¡¡Gracias a todas/os por su paciencia!!

**_Maeryx Punkgirl _**


	8. Capitulo VIII

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE!

* * *

**Bad Boy**

**_Sasuke_**

Caminaba callado, escuchando como Karin parloteaba sin cesar. ¿Es que a caso no le dolía la garganta? Que mujer tan fastidiosa.

_Molesta…_

Hn… De nuevo pensaba en ella. Llevaba varios días sin verla, desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en la iglesia.

Sonreí mentalmente al recordarlo. Había sido tan excitante, que mi cuerpo ardía con solo recordarlo. Debería volver a pasar y más seguido. Si, con mucha frecuencia.

Sacudí la cabeza al notar el rumbo _acalorado_ que tomaban mis pensamientos. No lo comprendía, siempre dormía con una muchacha diferente cada noche. Pero, con ella, era diferente. Podría estar con ella y disfrutar de su calor, sus gestos, sus suspiros. Sentía que era capaz de llenarme de ella sin cansarme nunca.

No podía comprender a qué se debía aquello, pero tampoco me molestaba mucho en buscarle una respuesta.

De repente, como si uno de mis pensamientos la hubiera llamado, apareció ella. Como si se hubiera materializado por el simple hecho de que yo pensé en ella.

Me quedé estatico al verla con algo de atención.

¿Qué hacía ella con otro sujeto?

No... Eso no podía seguir. Tenía que hacer algo... y pronto.

-Sasuke... ¿qué haces?- Me sobresaltó la voz de Karin tirando de mi brazo. Estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando un camión pasaba. –¿Pensabas matarte?- Se quejó por lo bajo viéndome molesta.

_Me había olvidado de su presencia con tanta facilidad. _

Suspiré y continué caminando callado junto con ella. Luego hablaría con el dobe de Naruto.

Debía verla.

"_Hn... Necesito verla." _Me dije en mi fuero interno, para después clavar la mirada en el frente.

Un momento. ¿Sasuke Uchiha admitiendo necesitar a alguien?

Esto era nuevo, hasta para mi mismo. Digo... nunca me imaginé diciendo -o pensando- que necesitaría ver a una persona.

Mucho menos a Haruno Sakura. Una chica completamente opuesta a las que yo consideraba 'mi tipo'.

Pero... era así. Quería verla. Lo necesitaba.

Pero no me alcanzaba con solo observar. Yo deseaba todo de ella. Mi cuerpo reclamaba por el suyo.

Gritaba. Me exigía sentir su suave piel con la yema de mis dedos, su calido aliento golpeando mi rostro, su cabello rosa esparciéndose en mi pecho, mezclándose con mi pelo. Mi ser había comenzado a suplicar por sus caricias y mi mente pensaba en ella sin que yo me diera cuenta.

"_¿Qué es todo esto?"_ Me pregunté mentalmente, al darme cuenta del rumbo de mis consideraciones. De que mis pensamientos giraban en torno a ella y, si soñaba, era con ella.

¿Qué había hecho Sakura conmigo?

Apreté los dientes, molesto. Frustrado.

Mi cabeza era una enorme nebulosa. No entendía ninguno de mis pensamientos. No comprendía como podía comenzar a divagar en torno a temas triviales, para luego concentrarme en la pelirrosa.

- - -

Ensayábamos mientras Karin nos observaba atentamente. Todos parecían bien sincronizados, excepto yo.

Demonios, no sé que pasaba. Mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar y no podía concentrarme en los acordes que estaba tocando. Ya Naruto me había dicho unas… diez veces: "Nee, Teme. ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa? Concéntrate de una vez."

Yo solo podía asentir y volver a intentarlo. Pero parecía que cada vez empeoraba. No entendía que era lo que andaba mal conmigo.

-Intentemos de nuevo.- Dijo Shikamaru con pereza. –A ver si esta vez, si se puede.- Culminó tomando de nuevo el bajo.

Todos aceptaron con un movimiento de cabeza y nos preparamos.

'_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse._

_Barely stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic," stuck to my tongue._

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic._

_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" vs. "No one should ever feel like..."'_

Esta vez, parecía que todo iba bien. Había comenzado correctamente, sin errores. Claro, no debía equivocarme.

Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, pero solo la veía a _ella_.

_Solo ella_. Llevándose cada rastro de cordura que habitara en mi mente atormentada por su esencia.

Entonces recordé nuestros encuentros. Su rostro contraído. Su mirada oscura por el placer. Su voz.

'_I'm two quarters and a heart down._

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds._

_These words are all I have so I'll write them._

_So you need them just to get by.'_

Comenzaba a sentir como si estuviera reviviendo esos dos instantes en los que sentí el contacto de su piel.

Ya no era Karin quien me miraba desde esa silla. Era _Sakura_.

Sakura…

_Sasuke-Kun…_

Como jugarreta de mi mente, visualizaba sus expresiones, su manera de decir mi nombre, su modo de andar.

'_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time._

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead._

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.'_

Creía que me estaba volviendo completamente loco. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que imaginármela a ella¿Por qué ella¿Se debía a que últimamente me evitaba?

Tomé aire intentando calmar un poco la frustración que comenzaba a sentir.

'_You always fold just before you're found out._

_Drink up it's last call, last resort, but only the first mistake.'_

'_I'm two quarters and a heart down._

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds._

_These words are all I have so I'll write them._

_So you need them just to get by.'_

"_Sakura…"_

_Sakura…_

_-Sasuke-kun-_

No podía evitar imaginarme el tono de su voz. Inocente pero, a la vez, seductor.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

'_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine,_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love.'_

'_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time._

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead._

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.'_

-¡Que bien Sasuke!– Exclamó Karin como una idiota. Maldición, su voz chillona me había hecho volver a la realidad.

'_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine,_

_You've been saving for his mattress._

_I only want sympathy in the form of you,_

_Crawling into bed with me.'_

Cerré los ojos intentando ignorar las propuestas de Karin por sobre la música que sonaba estruendosamente. Demonios. ¿Qué no entendía que no quería dormir con ella? Me sentía enfermo cada vez que me tocaba.

'_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time._

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead._

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love. (Way they'd love.)_

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love. (Way they'd love.)_

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.'_

Volví a tomar aire. De nuevo la imagen _molesta_ de Sakura volvía a mi, torturándome.

Esta vez era una imagen de un sueño que tuve. ¡Demonios! Comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo en llamas.

'_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance'_

-Terminamos, da te bayo- Festejó el dobe al tocar los últimos acordes.

-Entonces vamos, Sasuke- Me dijo la pesada de Karin, sujetándome del brazo.

La ignoré por completo, al igual que la manera en que Shikamaru y Kiba rodaron los ojos.

Suspiré y luego me quedé inmóvil, al igual que los demás, al escuchar un ruido de golpe y risas.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan ya regresó- Comentó Naruto asomándose a la puerta.

-OH… ¿tu 'hermanita'?- Cuestionó Kiba en tono burlón, a lo que el usuratonkachi se sonrojó y lo miró molesto.

-Dije que ya dejen eso- Se quejó de mal humor. Soltó un bufido y vio hacia otro lado.

Me encogí de hombros, con calma. Aunque sentí como algo en mi interior se había movido. No entendía. Mi cerebro no encontraba una respuesta coherente a aquello.

Mi mente era un gran "¿Por qué?".

¿Por qué mi sistema nervioso se disparaba con solo la mención de su nombre?

¿Por qué no podía evitar pensar en ella?

¿Por qué soñaba con ella?

_¿Por qué?_

Solté un bufido frustrado. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. Y eso estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

Escuche como Naruto discutía con Kiba, debido a que él lo burlaba. Tomé mis cosas y luego salí, antes de que el dobe, pudiera decir algo más. Caminé con paso ligero hasta la sala, donde me quedé estático.

Efectivamente, allí estaba ella… aunque en compañía de aquel sujeto de nuevo.

No encontré explicación lógica a lo que sentí en ese momento. Mi sangre hervía y mi mente solo maquinaba las distintas maneras de deshacerme de ese sujeto.

Permanecí en blanco un momento, que me pareció eterno. Solo podía ver como ellos hablaban y reían sentados en el sofá.

Cuando me di cuenta. Ese sujeto estaba en el suelo mirándome atónito, al igual que Sakura.

Él tenía una mano en su rostro, mientras que su nariz sangraba. Ella, por su parte, seguía sentada en el sillón. Me veía sorprendida.

¿Lo había golpeado?

¡Demonios! Nunca había sido así. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, no era así.

Estaba portándome como un bruto idiota. Un imbecil que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.

Estaba actuando como Naruto.

-Sasuke-Kun…- Dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras que, los demás, se apresuraban al cuarto de estar para ver por qué tanto alboroto.

-Nee… Teme¿Qué hiciste?- Me preguntó el Usuratonkachi, a lo que solté un bufido molesto.

-Solo dejaba claras las cosas- Me escuché decir. –Que este imbécil entienda que ella es MIA.-

¿Qué demonios¿Por qué diablos decía todas esas cosas?

Me sorprendí a mi mismo. Noté que a los demás también los había sorprendido.

Ya comprendía todo…

Estaba completamente loco.

Si.

Loco… por Sakura Haruno. Demonios.

* * *

N/A: Hola!! Despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aca traigo el capitulo 8 de esta historia...

Por eso, antes que nada, GOMENASAI!!! GOME GOME GOME GOMEEEEEEEEE!! Me demoré demasiado, pero entre una cosa y la otra... me distraje.

Procedo a Explicar que es lo que paso:  
1- Falta de inspiracion  
2- Comencé un curso de ingreso en la facultad (que ya termine) por lo que no tenia tiempo(me iba a la mañana y volvia tarde xD)  
3- Bueno... eh... tuve que reescribir este cap,por lo del tema que habia perdido mi pc(como dice en el cap anterior)

Jajaja bueno! como sea, espero me perdonen por la demora!!

BESOS A TODOS Y MUY FELICES FIESTAS!

**_ MaeryxPungirl _**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Sakura**

Miraba por la ventana mientras terminaba de cepillar mi cabello. Habían sido días bastante extraños y todo pareció haber pasado demasiado rápido.

No sabía que pensar respecto al desenlace que habían tomado las cosas. Me sentía extraña.

Recordé cuando Sasuke-kun peleó con Sai.

_**Remember the feelings**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**My love ran away**_

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

_-Nee… Teme ¿qué hiciste?- Dijo Naruto viéndolo sorprendido, cuando golpeó a Sai directamente en el rostro._

_-Solo dejaba claras las cosas.- Respondió él. –Que este imbécil entienda que ella es MIA.- Agregó alzando la voz._

_Todos permanecimos callados. Nadie sabía que responder a eso. Yo permanecí un momento en trance, para después mirar hacia otro lado._

_¿Suya? Claro que no._

_El me había ignorado, usado y lastimado. Tomó lo que quiso y luego se marchó. No le importó nada de mi._

_El ambiente siguió en silencio. Hasta que se escucho el sonido de un choque, ocasionado por mi._

_-Sakura…Chan- Susurró el rubio mirándome atonito. Si, había dado una bofetada a Sasuke-Kun._

_-Yo no soy una propiedad- Me escuché quejarme, mientras que él me veía con sorpresa en los ojos, aunque con una expresión dura como la piedra._

Sonreí levemente al recordar su cara. Por más que no lo demostrara, me había dado cuenta de lo anonadado que había quedado.

Supongo que esperaba que me arrojara a sus brazos cuando dijo aquello.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand**_

_**That I dont need you in my life again**_

Sacudí levemente la cabeza y me miré en el espejo, frunciendo el seño. No estaba conforme con lo que veía.

_Había sonado el timbre. Me bufé resignada cuando vi que Naruto no se movía para ver quien era, por lo que yo tuve que hacerlo._

_Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí asomándome un poco._

_-¿Haruno Sakura?- Preguntó una joven de cabello oscuro desordenado y lentes, observándome con detenimiento. Llevaba unos shorts y una camisa que estaba abrochada hasta arriba del ombligo._

_-Uhm… ¿Te conozco?- Dije dudosa. No la recordaba del trabajo o la universidad._

_-No, pero yo a ti si- Respondió con una sonrisa sobrante, a lo que apreté el picaporte del lado del interior. –Vine a decirte algo- Agregó con calma._

_-Escucho…- Susurré apretando los dientes. No me dejaría intimidar por una "mujer payaso"._

_-Bien- Musitó ella de buen humor. –No quiero que te acerques mas a Sasuke¿entendido? Él es mío. Y así están bien las cosas.- Se quejó. –No lo busques, porque no le interesas. No te soporta.- Culminó, para luego suspirar y encogerse de hombros. –Y era de esperarse. Una chica escuálida, que no tiene un buen cuerpo y sin pechos como tu, no podría darle buen sexo- Musitó, para luego reírse y marcharse._

_Cerré la puerta callada y miré mi mano, que seguía sujetando el picaporte._

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

Me reí por lo bajo ante tales recuerdos. Esa chica estaba demasiado insegura de si misma para haber venido a tal cosa.

_**Won't you my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand**_

_**That I dont need you again**_

_**No I dont need you again**_

Había sido poco tiempo, pero muchas cosas pasaron.

Ahora que lo recordaba, esa chica tenía el cabello como Sasuke-Kun.

Tomé aire con calma y dejé el cepillo en mi escritorio, para luego tomar la foto que se hallaba en este y observarla un momento.

Bufé resignada al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de la guitarra de Naruto chillar. Era demasiado. Dejé la fotografía a un lado y me dispuse a salir del dormitorio.

Caminé hacia la ultima alcoba del pasillo y abrí la puerta con brusquedad, sobresaltando al rubio que me miró sorprendido.

-S…Sakura-Chan…- Dijo por lo bajo.

-Deja de hacer ruido, o acabarás lamentándolo- Respondí únicamente, para luego cerrar y caminar hacia la sala.

Tomé mi cartera y mi abrigo con calma, para luego acomodármelos adecuadamente.

_Suspiré dándole la bandeja, para luego mirar al grupo. Se veían normales. Algunos con aretes o algún tatuaje perdido por allí, pero nada que fuera aterrador, como en mi imaginación._

_-¡Ah! Si, lo siento. Ellos son Shikamaru, Kiba...- Comentó señalando a los dos jóvenes. Un bajista y un baterista –...Y el es el Teme Sasuke- Agregó señalando al ultimo. Cuando volteé a mirar, me quedé sin aliento._

Sonreí viendo mi reflejo satisfecha. No solía arreglarme pero, cuando lo hacía, me divertía mirándome una y otra vez.

_**bad boy!**_

_**You once made this promise to stay by my side**_

_**But after some time you just pushed me aside**_

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_

_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

Abrí bien los ojos al ver la hora y me apresuré hacia la salida. Había demorado demasiado. No podía ser que llegara tarde siempre.

_-Sakura-chan...- Me llamó Naruto sacudiéndome levemente, logrando que saliera de mi trance._

_-Ah... si ¿Qué pasa?- Cuestioné mirándolo aturdida. El rubio había ya dejado la bandeja sobre una mesa y me miraba curioso._

_-Siéntate...- Me dijo animado –¿Te gustaría escucharnos tocar?- Me ofreció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Si el que canta vas a ser tu, paso...- Dije asintiendo, a lo que el bufó y me hizo sentarme._

_-Sasuke es el que canta...- Retrucó –Yo hago los coros...- Afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_-Entonces puede ser...- Dije con calma acomodando mi falda para poder cruzarme de piernas y mirarlos acomodarse._

Apresuré el paso hacia la salida, ignorando los fuertes chirridos de la guitarra de Naruto. Era como si estrangulara a un animal. Resignada miré que no me olvidara de nada y abrí la puerta.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand**_

_**That I dont need you in my life again**_

-¿A donde vas?- Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Al voltear, lo vi. Suspiré entre resignada y divertida. Era duro, pero dulce a la vez. A su manera, por supuesto.

_Cerré la puerta callada y miré mi mano, que seguía sujetando el picaporte._

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

_Suspiré y volteé para irme a mi habitación. Por mas que no debiera importarme, aquello había dolido. En ese momento agradecí que Naruto hubiera tenido que irse de nuevo para ensayar._

_Caminé con pesadez, hasta que algo me impidió seguir avanzando. Al levantar la mirada, me topé con un par de ojos oscuros que me miraban con algo de sorpresa._

_-¿Por que… lloras?- Me dijo dudoso. Era raro en él portarse así._

_Tomé aire y me hice a un lado para seguir caminando._

_-Hn… lo siento- Balbuceó con rapidez, como si lo avergonzara lo que decía._

_Me detuve un momento para procesar la información. Luego me giré un poco para observarlo. Él seguía parado, dándome la espalda, con la mirada fija al frente._

_-¿Qué?- Susurré secándome los ojos algo aturdida. ¿Había escuchado mal?_

_-Que… lo siento- Repitió, para luego bufar y voltear para mirarme. –Por golpear a tu amigo, y hacerte enfadar- Agregó apretando los dientes y los puños. En realidad le costaba decir algo así. –Es solo que…- Susurró y se calló._

_-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté mirandolo, dejando que las ultimas lagrimas, que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, siguieran su rumbo._

_-Es solo que…- Balbuceó, para luego suspirar y golpear la pared con el puño. –Arhg... Eres tan molesta.-_

_Lo miré sin comprender. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para molestarlo? Bajé un poco la cabeza, para luego sobresaltarme al sentir su respiración en mi pelo._

_-No lo soporto. No soporto verte con él- Susurró con notoria molestia._

_-No entiendo por qué no…- Respondí por lo bajo._

_-¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo verte con él¿Qué no soporto que no estés con alguien que no sea yo?- Se quejó rápidamente._

_Tardé un momento en reaccionar y mirarlo a la cara sorprendida. Mi corazón se había acelerado a tal punto que creía escucharlo._

_-Eres tan molesta… por más que no estés cerca.- Agregó en un balbuceo, apoyando una mano sobre la pared, acorralándome contra ella. –Me molesta no tenerte conmigo, no verte. Eso te hace mas molesta.- Culminó mirando hacia otro lado._

_No supe que decir. Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

_Permanecí en transe por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, por lo que me sobresalté cuando sentí la respiración de él sobre mi cuello y su pelo acariciando mi hombro izquierdo._

_-No entiendo que es lo que está pasando… Pero no puedo evitarlo- Se quejó por lo bajo. –No soporto verte estar con nadie mas que no sea yo. No puedo tranquilizarme a menos que te vea- Balbuceó. –Es… como si yo fuera un adicto, y tu mi droga- Se quejó alzando la cabeza para mirarme frustrado._

_Lo miré en silencio, con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que yo creía que decía?_

_Su monólogo rebotaba en los recodos de mi cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez._

_-S…Sasuke-Kun- Susurré únicamente. –Y…yo…- Balbuceé sorprendida._

-Iba a salir- Respondí con calma mirándolo. -¿Algún problema con eso?-

-Hn… voy contigo- Dijo el únicamente, para luego acercarse y tomar su abrigo y salir siguiéndome. Yo solo sonreí levemente y caminé con calma. –Vas a ver a ese pintor ¿No?- Agregó luego de un rato.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my weekend lover but dont be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy but understand**_

_**That i dont need you again**_

_**No i dont need you again**_

-Así es- Afirme con calma, para luego mirarlo de reojo. Apretaba los puños con levedad. –Sai me pidió que lo ayudara con una pintura y la está terminando, pero sigue necesitando al modelo.- Comenté.

-Entonces… con mas razón voy- Se quejó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah… ¿eran por celos?- Cuestioné con fingida seriedad.

-Cállate… molesta- Susurró cruzándose de brazos.

Sonreí y lo tomé del brazo, para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras meditaba. El suspiró calmándose y me abrazó por los hombros, recargando su mentón en mí.

Caminamos un rato callados, hasta que yo suspiré sintiendo el aroma de su colonia.

_-Nee… ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando.- Susurré algo distraída por aquel perfume varonil. Recibí un único "Hn…" como respuesta, así que continué. –Estamos yendo… algo rápido¿No crees?-_

_-¿Y que sugieres?- Dijo él apretándome contra su cuerpo, a lo que suspiré con disimulada alegría._

_-Sugiero… que…- Balbuceé, para luego alzar un poco el rostro y mirarlo. –Nos tomemos las cosas con mas calma.- Culminé, a lo que él suspiró y me tomó con una mano del rostro._

_-Bien.- Dijo únicamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta besarme. Luego me sujetó con firmeza, haciendo que me acomodara en su regazo, y jugó con mi cabello._

-¿Qué pasa?- Musitó él al notar que soltaba pequeños ruidos y risitas distraída. Siempre se daba cuenta, por más que quisiera disimular aquellos gritos que no podía contener.

-Ah… N…nada- Susurré avergonzada, para luego suspirar y mirar al frente, sujetando la mano que descansaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Rápidamente, llegamos a nuestro destino. Sai nos recibió con calma, esforzándose por ignorar a mi compañero.

Luego de una pequeña charla, Sai hizo que me acomodara en un asiento y comenzó con su trabajo. Yo suspiré y lo miré. Parecía concentrado.

Sonreí levemente al notar que él me miraba fijamente, como si me vigilara, por lo que giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, riéndome mentalmente cuando el soltó un gruñido.

Una vez hubo terminado, el joven pintor sonrió y me mostró la obra. No podía creer que esa chica fuera yo. El me agradeció y luego miró de reojo a mi acompañante que golpeaba un pie contra el suelo impaciente por irse.

-Ah… cierto. Le debes una disculpa a Sai- Comenté mirándolo, a lo que él solo bufó molesto y me tomó de la mano.

-Vámonos.- Dijo únicamente, para luego caminar hacia la salida ignorando la risa divertida del artista.

Rapidamente salimos de allí. Parecía molesto. Suspiré y le sujeté la mano, pero él la apartó.

-¿Estás molesto?- Pregunté preocupada, con suavidad.

-Hn… eres tan molesta- Se quejó, para luego mirarme de reojo. Yo solo bajé la cabeza callada mientras pensaba. –Pero… por mas molesta. Yo…- Balbuceó, para luego callarse frustrado.

Lo observé en silencio, para luego sonreír levemente y pararme delante de él.

-Te quiero, Sasuke-kun- Dije sonriendole, a lo que él suspiró y me tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

-Hn. Y…yo… Te amo, Sakura.-Respondió ablandando su expresión, para luego acercarse y besarme. Le correspondí sin dudar, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Era terco, malhumorado y, la mayoría del tiempo, no pude saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero así es Sasuke-kun y lo amo.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A:** Bueno! Llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el final y hayan quedado conformes con como se dieron las cosas.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y el apoyo con esta historia. No creo haberla podido terminarla si no era porque me animaban para que siguiera.

Quiero dar agradecimiento especial a o.OKaoru-chanO.o por ayudarme cuando no sabía que hacer, y aconsejarme para que pudiera redactar mejor esta historia para todos ustedes.

Espero les haya gustado!

Sigan leyendo!

_**MaeryxPunkgirl**_


End file.
